UN HASTA LUEGO
by Suiza-love
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Bella vio por última vez a Edward. Ahora está lista para volverlo a ver pero también para despedirse. OOC/HUMANOS.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos...

**Summary: **Han pasado 5 años desde que Bella vio por última vez a Edward. Ahora está lista para volverlo a ver pero también para despedirse.

**Inspiración Musical:** 'Un año sin ver llover' de Selena Gómez y una canción de Ricardo Montaner que no recuerdo el nombre.

**Nota:** Le dedico este fic a mi nueva amiga de Venezuela, **Victoria Dollanganger.**

**

* * *

**

** UN HASTA LUEGO**

**BPOV**

Camino para encontrarte, para verte otra vez, una vez más. Solo faltan tres pasos para llegar a ti. Aquí me encuentro una vez más, frente a ti. Frente a ti, mi amor.

Dejo las flores a un lado tuyo, son fresias, tus favoritas. Todavía lo recuerdo, su aroma hace que me recuerdes.

- Hola mi amor –digo acariciando tu imagen. – Han pasado años sin verte, lo lamento – me disculpé sentándome en el verde césped.

- Te he escrito una carta – dije sacando el sobre de mi gruesa chaqueta. – Solo tienes que escucharme – concluí desdoblando la hoja con manos temblorosas.

_"Querido Edward:_

_Te extraño. T e extraño muchísimo, mi amor. Me haces mucha falta._

_Lamento no venir a verte durante estos cinco años que pasaron pero no podía, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para venir aquí. Además tampoco tenía tiempo, ya sabes, nuestro hijo ocupa toda mi atención y todo mi corazón. Muchísimas gracias por el tesoro que me dejaste Edward._

_Mathew es todo lo que quiero y amo en este mundo, no me alcanzan las palabras para escribirte cuanto te agradezco. Es un hermoso niño de cuatro años. Tiene tus hermosos ojos verdes y tu sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Además tiene todas tus manías, como pasarse la mano por su cabello todo desordenado cuando se siente nervioso o como también se le iluminan sus ojitos esmeraldas por una sorpresa. Es tu viva imagen, mi amor aunque ha heredado mi torpeza y mi sonrojo. Cuanto desearía que lo conocieras, mi cielo pero sé que eso no es posible._

_Te pido perdón por no haberte venido a visitar durante todo este tiempo pero necesitaba recuperarme de todo lo que pasó. Sé que no es una excusa suficiente para dejarte solo pero no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad necesaria para verte de nuevo. Pero ahora estoy aquí, frente a ti, con una fuerza y voluntad formidable. Estoy aquí frente a ti como una mujer fuerte y valiente._

_Todos estos años que pasé sin ti lograron que pueda recuperarme, que pueda volver a ser la Bella de antes, que volviera a ser Tú Bella. La mujer por la cual diste tu vida y corazón. Esa soy ahora aunque con una ocupación más, ya que antes era una editora y lo sigo siendo, ahora también soy madre. Una orgullosa madre y exitosa editora de Seattle. Pero también sigo siendo tu fiel esposa, de eso ni lo dudes._

_Mi Edward me voy despidiendo, ya es tiempo. He aplazado esto por muchos años pero simplemente pensé que no podía hacerlo, que no podía dejarte ir, pero ahora sé que me las puedo arreglar sin ti, que puedo vivir sin ti. No te preocupes porque sola no estoy. Tengo la mejor compañía del mundo, nuestro hijo. Verlo crecer, vivir y madurar es lo que quiero hacer y lo que voy a hacer._

_Tu tiempo se terminó pero el mío todavía no. Solo quiero que me esperes, donde sea que estés, espérame. Sé que al final de todo volveremos a estar juntos._

_Te amo y te echo de menos._

_Hasta Luego._

_Bella"_

Lentamente doblo la hoja y la guardo entro del sobre. Mis temblorosas manos recorren mi rostro secando las lágrimas que caen por este. Trato de calmarme pero algunos sollozos se escapan de mi boca. Dios sabe cuánto echo de menos a este hombre, solo él sabe cuánto lo amo y lo sigo amando y cuanto le agradezco todas las noches por mi hijo.

Tiendo la carta al lado de las flores y dejo sobre ella una piedra bastante pesada para que el viento no se la lleve. Paso mi mano sobre la foto de él, acariciando su rostro. Lentamente me levanto y poso mis labios sobre la fría lápida dejando un beso para él.

- Adiós Edward – digo en un susurro. – Prometo venir a verte… - 'para que conozcas a nuestro hijo' terminé la frase en mi mente marchándome con pasos decididos del amor de mi vida. Pero no por última vez.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo mi nuevo one-shot espero que les haya gustado.

Tomates, calabazas, rosas, aplausos son bien recibidos por mí, pero lo q más me gustaría es saber su opinión...

**¿Review?**


End file.
